Rome (General)
They also have like 15k-40k troops per battle, in that battles won't have more than that amount. Updates * Plebians dying * Dictator Proximus Faber dead. No leader for War * Draft instituted, Military Power increased * Civil Unrest ensues * More loyal citizens in the North * All gods being honored * Troop Training excels in Rome * City Watch in Rome * Rome Blockaded by Sea * Cicero is providing Plebains with venom weapons * Blockade removed * Rome: small bonus morale * Contingent of troops on Borders Roman capital * Greek allies * Priest of Neptune, if want to summon Kraken, need a lot of sacrifice * Plebian revolt tabled till tomorrow * Access to 5,000 people from Tarraco * Romans win Leptis Battle * Night's Watch Wall in the North Being Built * Otho develop military strategy w/ RIA for previous battles * Fleet scattered due to Kraken DIRECTIVES: Good Morning Gaul * No effect, talks w/ Gaul Military Technology * Advance Military Technology * More Funding * Train Troops, increase Muster Speed, Implement Scorpion complete To Attack Carthage Itself * Failed The Force Awakens * Segunthum Annihilated, No effect Training Troops Funding Build Scorpions Minerva * Monthly Festival for Different deity each month (effective) Lex Civus * Citizenship for all people in North Italy Taraco Time The Empire Strikes Back * Campaigns for Mustering, Troops less effective, lower morale, but more troops, Muster speed faster, significantly lower quality troops RIA * Create great library for Otho Patroneus, Books safe in estate unless burned, protected * Decrease General Knowledge Roman City * Train Spies for exposing Carthaginian Military Plots * Increase Strategy * Minervian Air Force (Owl delivery force) Lex Securitas * Establish City Watch (unarmed) * Trial for captured Traitor Among Us * Tacitus Tullius Trial: Dead Roman Navy * Broke Blockade (100 ships) Battleship * Make Ships with attack on Leptus You Shall Not Pass * 25,000 troops on peninsula that are north of Capua except for forces w/in and around Rome and Capua * Infantry shall charge the pass, led by Andratis Ornatus's rhinoceros ridden by a calvary man and calvary * Skirmishers and Scorpions shall be placed on the edges of the gorge, firing on the Carthiginians below * Release 1,000 cages of mice at the Carthaginians and have all troops yell only once they have attacked to scare the elephants and damage their ears Causing elephants to panic, hurting Carthaginians in the process Roman War Machine * Train 500 calvary soldiers to fight many many of them * Create Mobile units for each major city to get rid of the clumsiness of the large Roman Army (150 troops each on it) * create a small committee of specialized assassins trained personally in the greek macedonian fighting styles to kill Hannibal * bring bulk of soldiers to the border land (border alps, roman side) of Italy and start plotting before carthage can get there poison tipped scorpion barbs allocate poison to infect weapons such as arrows etc and fire weapons * Muster 2x as much as Carthage * Muster rate up, have begun for remaining 150,000 troops It's Dangerous to Go Alone Take This * Crossbows in 2 battles (6:49) (mini Scorpions) Are You Not Entertained * Less Unrest FETTY WAP * Temples of Neptune They Will Fight in the Shade * Archery Division, skirmishers slight bonus Fight of Our Lives Behind the Borders * Building walls out of rocks and wood ** quick forts built by infantry * Stock forts w/ acids and fire and scorpions (uphill for Carthage) Night's Watch * Sacrifice to Jupiter and Mars for war * Funds provide sponspurs * Northern Border, years to build Bigger Fish to Fry * Talk to Massillia and Greece and Tarraco and inform utilize what bargained for, mobilize ships against Carthage * Move all battleships and 1/2 Roman Navy to attack Carthage * Canceled by Regulus Pythias Disease: * Some backlogs to progress against disease * The plague has been halted, we are trying very hard to stop it but it is not affecting us * Created a hospital * We are learning more about the plague * Spreading in Greece due to Brothel * Celestial Foam in Veneti * Disease spreading in Rome